l'histoire d'un zombie et d'un délinquant
by Pekino
Summary: l'histoire de makoto Fujiwara un délinquant repentie à la force herculéenne qui aprés un incident change de ville et rencontre les personnages de "kore wa zombie desu ka?" Il va découvrir l'amour et l'hésitation qui en résulte. il vas devoir concilier sa vie de "papa-frère" et de lycéen pour enfin mener une vie "normal"
1. Chapter 1

_**L'univers de kore wa zombie desu ka appartient à Shinshi Kimura**_

**The story of a undead and a delinquent.**

Chapitre1 : nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie.

Lors d'une nuit froide d'hiver dans une petite ville du japon, dans une rue sans éclairage, une rue plutôt mal famée selon les rumeurs, une rue où il ne faisait pas bon traîner, il y avait un jeune homme qui était étendu au sol avec une petite flaque de sang en bas à droite de son dos et on l'entendait geindre : « argh… sa fait mal… » Il levait ça main droite et continua à gémir « Putain… Tout ce sang … Il gèle… Putain… Pourquoi moi ? »

* * *

Ce 1er septembre, le ciel était couvert de nuage. A la gare, un jeune lycéen sorti du train, les gens autour l'observer et se murmurer des choses entre eux. Il avais l'air de complètement s'en moquer, a vrais dire il n'entendait rien car il avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Le jeune homme en question était un de taille moyenne et il portait l'uniforme du lycée du coin, mais de manière décontracter, c'est-à-dire des chaussures en cuire noire, un pantalon gris, une chemise blanche dont il avait retrousser les manches, laissent apparaître des cicatrices sur son avant bras gauche, et avait ouvert les deux premier bouton de la chemise qu'il n'avait pas rentré dans le pantalon, une cravate noire et un gilet sans manche gris. Son regard était froid, son visage était fin, ces yeux étaient verts, ces cheveux étaient noirs et une cicatrice lui traversait sa joue droite. Il tenait une sacoche de guitare dans sa main gauche et son sac de cours était un sac en bandoulière positionner aussi du coté gauche. Ce qui retenait l'attention sur le lycéen n'était pas son style mais ce qu'il tenait par la main. Une mignonne petite fille qui avait a peu près trois ans, elle avait un regard d'une grande pureté, un sourire rayonnant d'innocence et des yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Elle portait l'uniforme de la maternelle et ses longs cheveux noire coiffer en queux de cheval était surmontée d'un chapeau. Elle avait l'air très heureuse. Les personne autour les regarder d'un air intriguer et vue leur regard, ils devaient ce dire que c'était un parent-ado avec sa petite fille sur le chemin de l'école.

Ils continuaient leur chemin jusqu'à la carte de la ville, le lycéen avait l'aire de chercher quelque chose. Il se retournât et vis une jeune blonde avec les cheveux attacher sur la gauche avec une barrette en forme de shuriken portant l'uniforme de son lycée et il se dirigea vers elle. Il entama la discutions de sa voie grave et calme :

« Hey ! Toi tu peu me dire ou se trouve l'école maternelle »

« Heu… oui, mais tu pourrait au moins te présenter ! » dit-elle un peu apeurée.

« Moi c'est makoto Fujiwara, et elle c'est koharu. Et toi ? »

« Bon'our ! » Dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire.

« Yuki Yoshida, dit elle, maintenant je vais te conduire à l'école maternelle, mais si on est dans la même classe je veux pas avoir de lien avec toi. »

« Comme si j'en avait quelque chose faire, je veux juste que koharu ne soit pas en retard pour son premier jour. » Dit il froidement. « Mais merci, c'est cool ce que tu fait »

« bon on y va moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire. » lui répondit elle avec une pointe d'agacement.

La jeune fille ouvraient la marche et lui demanda:

« Tu as qu'elle âge ?»

« Dix-huit ans, j'ai redoublé une classe, je suis en seconde année.» Lui dit-il.

« Sérieux, mais bon c'est pas mes affaires… » dit elle d'un air moqueur.

«Dit moi Fujiwara, cette petite c'est ta fille ? »

« Non c'est ma petite sœur.» Dit-il d'un air songeur

Ils continuèrent la route jusqu'à la maternelle et makoto y déposa koharu en lui donnant un baiser sur le front, la petite fille avait l'air heureuse et lui souriait. Ils reprirent la route du lycée en silence. Makoto savait qu'il fallait faire attentions à se qu'il fessait. Il avait quitté Tokyo avec son oncle mangaka et sa sœur à cause d'un incident dont il ne voulait parler, qui dit nouvelle ville dit nouvelle vie, et il n'allait pas gâcher la deuxième chance qui lui était donné. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas mentir, mais il était vrais qu'une personne extérieure a makoto ne pouvait savoir que koharu était sa petite sœur, donc de se fait il ne mentait pas. Elle l'appelait papa ce qui prêtait a confusion. Elle l'appelait ainsi car leur père était mort dans un accident de la route durant la grossesse de leur mère qui elle était morte en donnant naissance a koharu. Elle aurait put appelait son oncle papa mais ils n'avait aucun lien de parenté car leur oncle, Satoru Wakaba, était le meilleur amis de son défunt père et même avec ces efforts makoto n'avait pas réussis a lui faire comprendre qu'il était son grand frère. Malgré qu'ils soient orphelins, koharu était une petite fille très heureuse.

Après quelque minute de marche ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres du lycée, elle s'arrêta et lui dit de ne pas lui parler à l'intérieur du lycée et lui il lui demanda de ne pas parler de se qui c'était passer avant. Et sur se ils se quittèrent pour ce dirigèrent vers leur classe respectif, sans un mot.

Il regarda le papier que l'on lui avait envoyer, il y avait marquer : Fujiwara makoto, classe 2-1. Il ce dirigea vers la classe 2-1, sans grand intérêt, et il regarda son étuis de guitare, il éprouvait une forte envie de joué un morceau mais il se retenu. Il se dirigea vers la salle de classe et se demanda ce que ces camarades de classes aller penser de lui. Il se demander aussi si cette fille, Yuki Yoshida, allait rependre ou non des rumeur sur lui et koharu. Il se disait qu'il devait faire une bonne impression pour éviter tout problème et de se faire mettre à l'écart. Mais il était conscient qu'arriver dans un nouveau lycée en deuxième année il était difficile d'intégrer un club et de s'y faire des amis et de rentrer dans des groupes aux liens déjà bien établis. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait il atteignit la salle de sa nouvelle classe, pris une grande inspiration, frappa à la porte et rentra.

Le seinsei était debout et lui dit :

« Ah ! Tu doit être l'élève transférer, présente toi. »

Makoto se mit face aux autres élèves et commença à ce présenter en balbutient :

« Bonjour, je suis Fujiwara Makoto et heu… je… j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien ! »

Les autres élèves le regarder étrangement, il se doutait bien que vous son apparence de délinquant à la pause ils lui poseraient des questions. Le seinsei lui fit signe de se placer vers la fenêtre devant un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et un air endormie. Il s'assoie et le seinsei lui indiquât le cours qu'il allait commencer.

Les cours continuèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la pause de dix heures. Il se demanda quelle genre de question il allait lui poser, « tu t'es fait comment ces cicatrice ?», « tu viens d'où ? », « Tu es un délinquant ? », c'est à ce genre de question qu'il s'attendait à répondre. Un de ces camarades lui donnât une tape sur l'épaule, c'était un garçon avec des cheveux bruns en bataille, des lunettes et un visage très joyeux. Celui-ci entamât la conversation :

« Yosh! Fujiwara! Moi c'est Orito ! Tu viens d'où ? »

« je viens de Tokyo »lui répondit makoto

« Tu viens de la grande ville… entre toi et moi tu es un délinquant ? Parce qu'avec toutes ces cicatrices on pourrait le croire. »

« Ouais, mais plus maintenant, je veux avoir une vie calme, me concentrer sur des choses que me feront avancer, tu vois le genre. »

« Oh t'es un voyou repentis ! Cool ! Mais tu t'est fait comment ces cicatrices, raconte ? » Dit Orito, curieux

« Orito tu es trop curieux, je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet tu comprend »Dit makoto avec un sourire nerveux.

« Oui, je comprend, mais me frappe pas ! » suppliât-il en pleurent de manière ridicule.

« comme si j'allait faire ça ! » s'exclamât makoto

« Fujiwara pourquoi tu te ballade avec un étuis de guitare, tu es un guitariste ?

« Oui Orito, je joue de la guitare, ça fait parti des choses qui me feront avancer. » Lui répondit makoto calmement.

« Tu peux me la montrer ? » lui demandât-il avec un grand sourire d'admiration.

« Orito arrête d'embêter le nouveau. »Dit le jeune homme derrière makoto.

« Aikawa fait pas ton rabajois s'il te plaît ! » se plaignait Orito

« C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas. »Assurât makoto

Il prit son étui de guitare et la sortit. Une vieille Bigson TAREK mille neuf cents soixante et onze bleu foncée et beige que son père lui avait donné pour ces treize ans. Orito eu un grand sourire et Aikawa s'exclamât :

« OH ! Une Bigson TAREK ! C'est rare d'en voir une ! »

C'est à ce moment que tout les autres élèves se dirigèrent vers eux et on entendait dire « Whaa ! Le nouveau à une Bigson ! Ça doit être un bon guitariste ! » Makoto ne le montrait pas mais il était content que l'ont lui prête attention. Et Orito tout exciter lui demandât de joué un morceau, se que makoto ne refusât pas puisqu'il en avait une folle envie depuis ce matin. Il sortit le médiator et commença a gratter quelque accord, puis il commença à jouée le morceau d'un de ces groupes préférer. Tout le monde était stupéfait, un délinquant qui joue de la guitare et bien qui plus est, il est vrai que ce n'est pas courant mais de la à en faire toute une histoire... A la fin du morceau, des gens lui posèrent les questions qu'il redouter, d'autres des questions mais il s'en sortis plutôt bien. La journée ce termina sans accroc, les autres élèves avait l'air de l'apprécier malgré ses allures de délinquant et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de prendre sa guitare avec lui. Il était quatre heures trente de l'après midi quand son oncle alla le chercher en voiture devant le lycée, il venait de chercher koharu, elle lui faisait de grand coucou, se qui faisait sourire makoto.

Il rentra dans la voiture, s'assoie à côté de son oncle, un grand homme avec des cheveux courts et brun, une barbe de trois jours, des lunettes qui faisaient ressortir ces yeux opale. Son oncle était naturellement souriant ce qui en disant long sur son caractère, jovial et bon vivant.

« Yao ! makoto ! ça y est tout est installé dans notre nouveau chez nous, et c'est assez grand pour accueillir nanaho, mitsuki et yukio ! » dit son oncle de sa voix puissante

« Oncle satoru, c'est cool. Mais tu à fais le tour du voisinage, tu t'es renseigner sur la superette la plus proche ? »

« Pour la superette t'inquiète pas elle est à dix minute de la maison et pour le tour des voisins c'est ce soir qu'on le fait. »lui dit-il

« Ok tonton, mais tu vas pas être en retard par rapport a ton planning de publication tu devais reprendre cette semaine normalement ? » lui demanda makoto un peu soucieux.

«C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui va le faire avec koharu, des fois que parmi nos voisins il y est des lycéens ou des jeunes parents. »

«Ouais, on va promener avec papa ! » s'exclama koharu toute joyeuse.

«Ouais ma petite tu va te balader avec ton papa » Dit joyeusement l'oncle satoru.

«Mouais, de toute façon tu dois pas être en retard ton éditeur va pas être content. Et vas encore nous dire « C'est pas parce que tu publie un manga à succès que tu dois te la couler douce ! Idiot ! »

« MWAHAHAHAH ! » pouffât satoru « Tu as raison, mon grand, mais sinon ça vas dans ton nouveau lycée ? »

« Pour le moment ouais, j'ai l'impression que si j'avai pas pris ma guitare les autres élèves m'aurait pris pour un véritable délinquant et je me serai fait agresser par la racaille du coin. » Lui répondit makoto.

« Le tout c'est que tu recommence pas comme à Tokyo, je n'ai pas envie de déménager encore une fois à cause de tes conneries. » Lui dit sévèrement son oncle « pense a koharu, tu n'a pas envie qu'elle soit heureuse »

« Si, évidemment que je veux son bonheur ! »lui rétorquât makoto

« Alors tu arrête les conneries, tu te fais des amis comme un ado normal et tu te trouve une jolie et gentilles jeunes fille avec qui tu trouveras l'amoure. »

« Ouais tonton… Nouvelle ville, nouvelle vie. Peut-être que je vivrai une vie presque normale… » dit makoto en soupirant.

« Comment ça presque normal ? » lui demanda son oncle intriguer

« Bah ! avec koharu qui m'appelle papa, ma maladie et ce qui c'est passé à Tokyo… c'est une vie presque normal qui m'attend. »

« C'est vrai mais tu ne peu pas considérer ton problème comme une maladie. Mais tu sais les gens ne sont pas obligé de connaître ton passer, en plus aux prés des filles sa fait le beau brun ténébreux alors essaye de ne pas faire une fixette sur ton passer. C'est pour ton bien. » Dit son oncle pour le rassurer.

« Tu a raison… » soupira makoto

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit quartier résidentiel ou les maisons se ressembler toute, se gara dans le garage de la maison. Ils sortirent de la voiture et makoto alla détacher koharu. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, son oncle avait réussis à aménager le salon de manière très convivial, mélangent son travaille de mangaka et un salon familial. Makoto alla vérifier la cuisine pendant que l'oncle satoru flânait à avec koharu dans le salon. Après la cuisine, makoto alla voire la chambre de koharu et la sienne. Son oncle avait vraiment un sens aigu du design, les chambres étaient vraiment bien organisées. Dans un sens il était fier que son oncle soit un mangaka de renom, mais d'un autre côté le fait qu'il soit mangaka ne l'avait pas rendu complètement responsable, du coût il n'est pas réellement capable de s'occuper d'un enfant, c'est pourquoi koharu avait assimiler son frère à une figure paternelle.

Du point de vue de koharu, makoto était son papa : il était gentil, il s'occuper beaucoup d'elle, savait cuisiner et s'occuper du linge et des taches ménagères, comme un papa moderne. Makoto de son côté ne se considérer pas comme un papa même si l'oncle lui disait qu'un papa n'était pas forcément le géniteur mais qu'il pouvait être la personne, peu importe les liens les unissant, qui lui donne une éducation et de l'amour. Même si c'est le cas, pour makoto, koharu n'est que sa sœur, et il avait du mal à ce dire que maintenant il était la seule famille qu'il restait à sa sœur, il voulait la rendre le plus heureux possible mais il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose: une présence féminine et maternelle a la fois. Nanaho était une femme très séduisante mais n'avait aucun instinct maternel et elle était très immature pour sont âge, ce qui la placer aux rangs de grande sœur pour koharu. De toute manière makoto aussi la voyait comme un membre de la famille, elle est la première assistante de leur oncle et malgré les années et son talent, elle n'avait pas une seul fois songer a quitter le projet de satoru.

Cette maison était très confortable, koharu était contente de sa chambre et sautait sur son lit, se qui fit sourire makoto. Il l'appela et lui dit qu'il fallait ce changer avant de faire le tour du quartier. Il l'habillât avec une jupe et un t-shirt bleu clair, marqué du logo du manga de leur oncle tandis que makoto mis un jean et un sous-pull blanc marque du même logo que celui de sa sœur. Ils descendirent les escaliers et allèrent à la cuisine pour goûter. Makoto prépara une tasse de chocolat et des gâteaux pour koharu et il ouvrit une boite de cookies et en pris trois pour lui. Une fois le goûter fini, ils partirent voir leur oncle qui leur fit un grand signe d'encouragement pour faire le tour du quartier, makoto ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il fallait faire ça mais c'était important pour son oncle. Ils commencèrent à faire le tour du quartier, makoto avait décidé de faire la maison en face de la leur en dernier. Koharu était contente et tenais la main de makoto avec un large sourire. Ils sonnaient à chaque maison de la même manière, ils se présenter chacun leur tour, les voisins demander toujours si koharu était la fille de makoto qui leur répondait a chaque fois que c'était compliqué. Pendant deux heures ils faisaient le tour du quartier et ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière maison, makoto regarda la plaquette vers la porte il y avait marqué Aikawa, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il toques a la porte et une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu auparavant lui demandait d'attendre quelque instant. Pendant cet instant koharu regarda makoto :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y à ma puce ? » lui demanda makoto en souriant.

« Papa y a pas d'autre enfant ici. Y a pas de copain pour koharu… » Lui répondit la petite fille au bord des larmes

« ne t'inquiète pas tu trouveras bien des copains a l'école ma puce. »Lui dit makoto pour la rassurer. Il la prit dans ces bras et la porta, il sentit ces larmes sur son torse, ce qui lui fendit le cœur. Il trouver ça dur de la voir pleurer, sa petite sœur chérie à qui il tenait plus qu'a sa propre vie, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre comme lui a souffére et l'a conduit à devenir un délinquant détester de tout Tokyo et même de sa famille excepter ces parents et son oncle.

C'est à se moment la que la porte s'ouvrit et makoto reconnu le jeune homme qui est assis derrière lui en classe. Le jeune homme surpris lui demandât :

« Tient tu es Fujiwara qu'est ce que tu fait la ? »

« Oh! Aikawa ! Bah j'habite dans le quartier, juste en face en plus ! On faisait le tour du quartier avec la petite pour se présenter aux voisins ! » Répondit makoto

« Ok, mais elle va bien ta petite ? » lui demanda Aikawa un peu soucieux.

« Oh sa vas elle a du mal à s'habituer a notre nouvelle vie s'est dure a son age » mentit makoto

« bah rentre j'ai fait du thé. »Lui dit Aikawa en souriant.

« Merci. »

Ils rentrèrent, Aikawa leur dit de faire comme chez eux, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et makoto fut surpris de ce qu'il vue…

Makoto et koharu rentrèrent dans le salon et virent trois jeunes femmes assises à la table basse qui les regardaient. Une jeune fille environ quatorze ans, portant une armure sur une robe violette. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentées et des yeux d'un bleu profond, son regard ne trahissait aucune expression, aucune émotion, elle avait l'aire très froide mais a la fois très gentille et attentionné. Ce qui surprit le plus makoto c'est l'armure, on aurait dit un personnage tout droit sortie de l'imagination de l'oncle satoru, à moins quelle soit une cosplayeuse, ce qui semblait être le plus plausible.

A la droite la jeune fille au cheveu argenté il y avait une autre jeune fille, a peu prés du même âge, châtain claire elle avait un regard vif, un sourire un peu narquois, son épis sur le sommet de se cheveu châtain mi long agissait comme une antenne, en effet makoto avait remarqué que quand ils étaient entrer dans le salon ce même épis c'était dressé, ce qui lui donnait un air filou.

En face de la jeune fille au cheveu argenté il y avait un jeune femme, à peu prés du même age que makoto, avec de très long cheveu noir coiffer en queue de cheval avec des yeux d'un vert émeraude un visage fin d'une beauté que makoto avait rarement vue. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur jaune, ce qui attira grandement l'attention de makoto c'était l'immense poitrine de la jeune femme, elle débordée de sont débardeur ce qui le fit légèrement rougir.

Koharu était toujours dans les bras de makoto et elle regardé les jeunes femmes, qui étaient un peu intrigué. Makoto regarda Aikawa qui tirait une tête qui avait l'air de dire « aux putain la bourde, comment je vais pouvoir expliquer ça », makoto lui demandât :

« C'est tes sœurs ? »

« Ouais, j'ai trois sœur ! »Lui répondit-il avec une expression de soulagement « je vais te les présenter, la fille au cheveu argenté c'est Yuu. »

La dénommé Yuu fit un signe de main pour le saluer.

« Celle là c'est haruna »continuât-il en montrant du doigt la jeune fille au regard filou, qui s'exclama d'un air supérieur :

« Yep, je suis haruna et je suis une masou shôjo de génie ! »

« Une quoi ? C'est un nouveau jeu auquel joue les collégiennes ? » Demandât makoto un peu inquiet, Aikawa s'empressa d'approuver pendant qu'haruna contester la réponse d'Aikawa et il présenta la jeune femme au long cheveu noir :

« Elle c'est séraphime, ne te fit pas trop à ces réactions c'est une gentille fille. »

Celle-ci dit calmement « Ayumu qui est ce pervers et cette mignonne petite fille »

Makoto détourna son regard, un peu gêné, de cette fille à la poitrine imposante et dit :

« Moi c'est makoto Fujiwara et elle c'est koharu, ma… »

C'est à ce moment la que koharu l'interrompit:

« Papa, pou'quoi la fille là bas elle à une a'mu'e »

« Parce qu'elle aime se déguiser, ma puce. »

Il y eu un grand blanc, tout le monde regarder makoto d'un aire vraiment surpris. Et makoto les regardât d'un air ahuri et leur bafouillât :

« Heu…Je…Je peu tout expliquer… c'est une longue histoire… »

« Ce déchet c'est déjà reproduit et le résultat est plutôt surprenant pour un rebut de l'humanité »le coupât Séraphime

« Hey ho tu te calme toi, je peu expliquer mais laisse moi parler s'il te plaît ! » s'écriât makoto légèrement énervé.

« Yuu, haruna vous pouvez allez joué avec la petite pendant que quelque instant. » Ordonna Aikawa

Yuu fit signe a haruna de la suivre et makoto dit a koharu d'aller jouée avec les deux filles pendant qu'il parlait aux deux grands, ce qu'elle fit sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Makoto redouter de devoir expliquer à quelqu'un de son nouveau lycée ce pourquoi une petite fille de trois ans l'appelait papa. Mais il savait que c'était inévitable, yukio l'avait prévenu, malgré qu'il soit un peu étrange, yukio était de très bon conseille.

Yukio était le petit frère de nanako, âgé de vingt-et-un ans, il y a trois ans il était devenu l'assistant de l'oncle satoru grâce à nanako qui l'avait pistonné au pré de l'éditeur. Son coté un peu excentrique le mener parfois à faire des choses étranges, mais en réalité il était très intelligent et l'on pouvait avoir de longue et sérieuse discutions sur des sujets plus où moins grave. Une des facettes de sa personnalité qu'admirait makoto était son coté cool, même si makoto était un délinquant il l'avait accepté et c'était lié d'amitié avec lui. C'est lors d'une discutions que yukio avait dit à makoto qu'à un moment a ou un autre il devrait expliquer ça aux personnes avec qui il aura noué des liens. Il n'aurait pas pensé que ce moment serait arrivé si tôt. Mais dans sont malheur il avait de la chance, Aikawa était son voisin, le lendemain matin lorsque ils auraient pris la route des écoles il aurait entendu koharu appeler makoto papa et il n'aurait eu aucune chance de s'expliquer clairement sur ce sujet.

Makoto pris une grande inspiration et commença son explication :

« Il y a trois ans, quand je vivait encore a Tokyo, mon père qui était ingénieur devai, suite à un problème à son boulot rentrer plus tard mais il à eu un accident et est mort sur le coup, quand ma mère, qui était enceinte à ce moment la, reçu l'appelle des pompiers elle était anéantie. Les mois passèrent et elle souffrait en silence du décès de mon père. Puis elle mourut en accouchant de koharu, comme si elle voulait rejoindre mon défunt père. Nos parent nous avaient laissés seul et les parents de ma mère ne voulait pas entendre parler de moi car il me considérer comme un enfant illégitime. Les parents de mon père ne connaissaient pas notre existence, car ils l'avaient abandonné à la naissance. Mais une personne nous avait ouvert sa porte et nous a accueilli à bras ouvert, c'est l'oncle satoru, le meilleur ami de mon père. Puis koharu grandit et la personne qu'elle identifia comme étant son papa c'est moi. J'ai bien de lui faire comprendre que je n'était pas son papa mais sont frère, mais ça n'a pas marché. »

Aikawa et seraphime le regardait avec une expression désolée. Aikawa le regarda et dit, avec une pointe de tristesse:

« Désolée pour tes parents sa à due être dur de les voir partir en l'espace de quelque mois… »

« Oui ça était dur, je n'ai pas pu leur dire au revoir, et koharu ne les connaîtra jamais. Je dois lui donnai de l'amour pour trois et me dire que je devrai lui apprendre les choses de la vie. »Lui répondit makoto, une larme à l'œil.

Seraphime le regarda et lui demanda :

« Qu'à tu fait pour abandonner l'idée que t'a sœur t'appelle grand frère ? »

« Ce que je lui ai fait ma déchirer le cœur… »Lui répondit makoto, avec visage grave « Un jour, j'ai décidé de ne plus répondre quand elle m'appelait papa, elle pleuré, elle pleuré tellement et ça me faisais si mal de l'entendre pleurer ainsi que j'ai couru pour la consoler, et je me jurat de ne plus jamais la laissait pleurer comme ça… Jamais. J'espère qu'un jour elle me comprendra. »

Ayumu le regardait et il ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme. Seraphime elle avait toujours ce regard impassible, makoto avait l'impression que son histoire ne l'avait pas émue, il pensait que peut être elle avait vécu une histoire semblable. Puis elle dit, avec une froideur qui n'était pas du tout adapté à la situation :

« On à eu raison d'envoyer les filles jouées là-haut… Ton histoire est triste et ta petite aurait sûrement pleurée. »

« Je suis désolé que notre première rencontre ce passe comme ça, mais à un moment ou un autre j'aurai dus vous le dire. Aikawa ne répète ça au lycée s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que d'autre ne l'apprenne et répande des rumeurs malsaines à mon sujet. »Supplia makoto.

« D'accord j'ai comprit… Bon ! Je te sers une tasse de thé, c'est pour ça que tu étais rentré à la base ! »Lui répondit Aikawa avec un léger sourire.

Makoto appela koharu, qui descendit suivie de peu par les deux jeunes filles. Aikawa sortie des tasses et servit le thé. Koharu continuée à joué avec haruna pendant que seraphim, Aikawa et makoto bavarder tout en buvant le thé. Ils passer un bon moment finalement, même après le déballage de sentiment de makoto. Il pensé que peut être il deviendrait ami avec eux. Maintenant il n'était plus seul, il venait de rencontrer une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et cette idée le réjouissait. Koharu alla voir Seraphime et lui demanda de joué avec elle, ce quelle ne refusa pas, elle la pris sur ces genoux, posa les dominos que yuu avait sortie, et commença à joué. La nuit commencait à tomber, makoto regarda l'heure et dit :

« Bon Aikawa on va vous laisser il est l'heure que l'on y alla. Koharu on y va ma puce, il y a école demain »

« NON ! Koharu veux continuer à youé avec se'a ,ha'una et yuu » s'écria la petite fille.

« Je sais ma chérie, mais la faut que l'on rentre manger avec tonton satoru. Ont reviendra jouaient demain, si ça ne dérange pas Aikawa. »Lui répondit makoto.

« Oui, mais quand même pas tout les jours.» précisa Aikawa

« Ne t'inquiète pas, toi aussi tu peux passer chez moi si tu veux. »Affirma makoto.

« Oh ! C'est sympa Fujiwara ! »S'exclama Aikawa

« Tu est un déchet plutôt sympathique… »Dit seraphime calmement.

« Ouais ! T'es plutôt cool le papa ! »S'esclaffa haruna.

Yuu, avec un regard anormalement inexpressif, écrivit sur un bloc note « merci le papa (lol) »

Makoto les regardait tous et sourit, koharu leurs fit un grand coucou, Aikawa et les filles les saluèrent. Il rentré le cœur léger, il ne penser pas rencontrer un élève de son lycée dans son quartier, et en plus est des personnes très sympathique. Il se disait que ces personnes pouvaient devenir amis avec lui, cette idée le fit sourire et le rendait heureux. Il se disait aussi que c'était aussi une opportunité pour voir comment vivait un adolescent normal et sans problème.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur maison et ils dirigèrent vers le salon. Satoru était affairé à préparer les story board en grommelant des mots sans aucun sens pour makoto. Makoto se dirigea vers la cuisine et demanda à son oncle :

« Oncle satoru on a fait les courses pour ce soir ? »

« Ouais ! J'ai pris des nouilles instantanées! Au porc comme koharu les aime ! » Lui répondit satoru.

« OUAIS ! Des nouilles au Po'c ! » S'exclama la petite fille avec un grand sourire

« Yosha ! Je vais les préparer ! Comme ça tu prendras une pause oncle satoru. »Dit makoto a satoru.

Il prépara les nouilles et entendit satoru expliquer à koharu ce qu'il fessait, il se doutait que la petite fille ne comprenait rien au blabla technique de l'oncle satoru. Quand il eu fini de préparer les nouilles, il appela tout le monde a la table basse et il s'assit à côté de koharu. Ils commençaient à mangé, satoru souffla sur ces nouilles et koharu en fit de même. Satoru demanda a makoto comment c'était passés ce tour du quartier :

« Bof… C'est fou ! Comment les gens peuvent penser que koharu est ma fille sans qu'elle parle, je fais vraiment si vieux que ça ? »

« AHAHAH ! C'est vrais qu'avec ton visage dur on dirait un adulte et pourtant t'es même pas en age de boire ! » Se moqua son oncle.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »Rétorqua makoto, agassé. « Et on a croisé qu'un lycée, notre voisin, Aikawa.»

« Et il est sympa ? » lui demanda son oncle.

« Ouais, sa va. Il à trois sœurs, je crois que ces parents étaient au travaille. » Dit makoto pensif.

« Ah ! Elles sont comment ? » Demanda satoru avec une pointe de curiosité. Makoto aspira quelque pâte et lui répondit :

« Il y en a deux qui on environ quatorze ans, une a de longs cheveux argenté et c'est une cosplayeuse, l'autre est châtain et elle a l'air d'être un sacrée filoute. Et la troisième est aussi vielle que moi et elle a de longs cheveux noirs et elle à une grosse poitrine, tu la qualifierais de beauté froide. »

« Oh ! Elle est ton genre mon petit makoto ? »Dit il d'un air taquin.

« Elle est plutôt belle mais elle est vachement froide et sa me donne pas trop envie de trop la fréquentée » rétorqua makoto.

« Papa t'es pas gentil ! » Criât koharu « Se'a elle est gentille avec koharu alo faut que papa y soit gentil avec se'a ! »

« Ok ma puce, je serai gentil avec elle alors. » lui dit makoto en lui essuyant la bouche.

« Hahaha ! Tu sais makoto les filles froides sont souvent les plus douce une fois que tu les connaît. Et si elle est comme toi vous devrait bien vous entendre. »Dit satoru avec un air malicieux.

« Comment ça comme moi ! C'est encore une de tes blagues débiles ! » Grondât makoto.

« Non c'est pas une blague mais tu devrais te rappelait de ce que je viens de dire ça pourrait t'être utile un jour. » lui conseilla satoru.

Makoto finit ses nouilles et débarrassa la table. Il penser à se que son oncle venait de lui sortir encore une de ces citations qu'il mettait dans son manga. Il ce disait que cette seraphime était peu être une gentille fille après tout. Il savait que koharu avez raison, il fallait être gentil pour ce faire des amis même si eux ne son pas forcément sympathique. Il croyait que sa vie s'améliorerait si il était cool avec tout le monde donc il se disait que c'était important d'être amis avec la famille Aikawa. Son oncle continua à faire ces story board et dit a makoto qu'il veillerait tard ce soir. Makoto dit à koharu qu'il était l'heure du bain, et la petite fille ce dirigea vers la salle de bain pendant que makoto alla chercher les pyjamas. Il redescendit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il remplis la baignoire d'eau chaude et il commença donner le bain à koharu. Pendant qu'il lui lavait les cheveux il se demander se qu'allaient penser les trois assistants de cette maison,

Mitsuki était un séducteur donc makoto penser qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à se recrée son petit harem qu'il avait constituer a Tokyo, ce qui était source de conflit entre lui et yukio qui penser que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas très classe, profiter de filles folles amoureuses de lui pour assouvir ses fantasmes d'orgie, ce que satoru, nanaho et makoto approuvés pas non plus.

Pour yukio c'était différent, Il venait de l'île de gotô et il ne connaissait personne à Tokyo mis à pars satoru, mitsuki et makoto, donc pour lui déménager dans une petite ville ne le gène pas, bien au contraire. Il disait que si l'on arriver dans une grande ville sans connaître un peu de monde, un mec maladroit et timide ne peu rencontrer personne. Ce qu'approuvait satoru qui lui ne connaissait que les assistants qu'il a eut durant ces huit ans de carrière, nanaho étant la seule de ces trois premiers assistant à être resté vers lui pour des raisons que personne ne connaissent. Satoru et yukio était d'accord sur un point il est plus facile de ce faire des amis dans une petite ville. Cependant nanaho disait que c'était une idée reçu car finalement personne ne venait vers vous et qu'il était important de faire le premier pas vers les gens. Nanaho, elle, disait que sa ne la déranger pas de venir ici car elle disait qu'elle pourrait voir ces amie en prenant le train. Finalement, personne ne semblait gênés par ce changement de domicile même koharu semblait contente.

Quand il eut finis de laver koharu, il la mit en pyjama et l'envoya voir son oncle pendant que lui allait à la douche. Il repensait à tout ça mais il ne savait pas comment chacun allait réagir en voyant la maison, elle était assez grande pour que l'on y vive à six mais voir les allez et venu de chacun était un peu épuisant dans le sens où il y avait de forte chance pour que mitsuki emmène des filles différentes dans ça chambre assez souvent, il se disait qu'il devrait instaurer des règles de vie pour éviter les conflits. Il savait que le comportement de mitsuki était problématique mais sans doute contrôlable. Il se souvenu de se qu'avait dit un jour yukio à mitsuki : « tu sais, un mec qui vit avec trois jeunes femmes est forcément louche ! » et mitsuki lui avait répondu en rigolant qu'il était jaloux et que c'était pour ça qu'il disait ça.

Cette phrase le fit penser à Aikawa, était il un peu louche. Il se disait que la tête qu'il avait fait quand makoto est rentré dans son salon lui disait « Putain j'ai merder sur ce coup là !» Il se demander si ces filles étaient ses soeurs et il se demandait aussi cette seraphime était célibataire. Pendant un instant il ne réfléchit plus, puis il se demanda pourquoi il venait de penser à ça. Cette fille n'était pas son genre, lui il préférer les gentilles jeunes femmes de son âge avec un comportement mature et sociable, qu n'avait pas forcément une poitrine immense comme celle de cette nana, elle, elle était a priori l'opposée de ce qu'il rechercher.

Il sortit de sa douche, se mis en pyjama se regarda dans le miroir, son corps n'était pas si musclé que sa. Ces abdominaux et ces pectoraux était peut être bien dessiné mais d'un léger trait, il contemplât les cicatrices et les marques de brûlure qui lui couvrait le corps, c'était le résultat de l'incident causé par la haine des gens, cette haine qui était causé par la peur de l'ensemble des délinquants de Tokyo, dans un sens il les avait mérité, mais c'était eux qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'attaquer il ne faisait que ce défendre. Il soufflât et regarda l'heure, vingt heures quarante, il était encore tôt.

Il appela koharu qui avait l'air de déranger satoru dans son travaille, la petite fille sauta dans les bras de makoto qui la porta. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de koharu, il était l'heure que la petite fille aille au lit. La petite fille lui réclama un morceau de guitare, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il alla chercher sa guitare et commença à joué le générique de l'animé préféré de la petite. Koharu était toute joyeuse et elle commença à s'assoupir, avec un grand sourire dessiner sur son petit visage d'ange. Il espérer qu'elle soit toujours heureuse comme à ce moment. Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il continua à joué de la guitare jusqu'à vingt-deux heures et il se mit au lit. Il avait réussis à vider son esprit le temps de joué quelque morceau, mais ces pensés revenait au galop. Il était intrigué par les Aikawa, étaient ils vraiment une famille ? Et si oui, quel lien les unissait ? Mais autre chose l'intriguer encore plus, pourquoi avait il pensé à seraphime ? Il ne comprenait pas trop mais l'image de cette fille tenant koharu sur ces genoux lui revenait en tête. Il ne savait pas quelle était le sentiment qu'il ressentait à ce moment la, et il ne voyait aucun intégrer à essayer de le comprendre. Il était fatigué, il sentait son sommeille l'emporter et il se laissa paisiblement bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin makoto fût réveillé par son réveille, il émergea avec difficulté. Il se gratta la tête et bailla. Il se leva lentement et enfila son uniforme, il si pris à plusieurs fois pour faire son nœud de cravate. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de koharu pour la réveiller. Il la réveilla en douceur, qui avait elle aussi à ce levé. Il sortie ses vêtements et commença à habiller la petite fille puis à lui attacher les cheveux. Une fois habillée et coiffée koharu tendit les bras vers son frère qui la prit.

Ils descendirent dans le salon, makoto réveilla l'oncle satoru qui c'était encore endormi alors qu'il travaillait, puis il alluma la télévision. Il diffusait a cette heure-ci l'animé préférer de la petite, un animé sur une petite fille qui voulait se faire beaucoup d'amis, un thème que koharu apprécier. De plus satoru connaissait la mangaka ayant crée ce manga, c'était une ancienne assistante qui avait commencé à la même période que nanaho et avec qui elle avait garder de bon contact.

Makoto alla préparer le petit déjeuner puis une fois prés il le servit d'abord à la petite fille qui commença à manger avec un féroce appétit. Ensuite il servis son oncle, qui le lui rendit par un large sourire et une tape sur l'épaule. Et enfin il se servit et commença à mangé vers sa petite sœur qui le regarder la bouche pleine. Il lui sourit et continua à manger, tranquillement. Il regardait cette animé qu'il trouvé plutôt niaî mais koharu l'apprécier. Il finis son repas, pris la vaisselle de tout le monde et alla la nettoyer. Une fois la vaisselle faite il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour ce laver les dents avec la petite fille. Koharu imitait makoto ce qui le fît sourire. Une fois leurs dents brossés, makoto alla chercher les sacs d'école à l'étage. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrer, makoto enfila ces chaussures et aida koharu à mettre les siennes.

Ils sortirent de la maison, makoto regarda sa petite et elle le regarder avec le grand sourire qui la caractériser. Il lui prit la main et ils empruntèrent le chemin des écoles. Aikawa l'attendait devant le portique de sa maison, il portait ces vêtements de week-end, un jean et un t-shirt bordeaux, ce qui surpris makoto. Makoto le salua et lui dit :

« Alors ça va Aikawa, pourquoi tu est habillé comme ça, on a cours aujourd'hui non ? »

« Non on a pas cours aujourd'hui, on est dimanche, je me suis levé juste pour te dire ça, parce que tu es un mec sympa et que je t'aime bien »lui expliqua Aikawa.

« Ah ! Non ce n'est pas vrais comment j'ai pu oublier ça et la petite qui c'est levé pour rien. Merci Aikawa c'est sympa. » Répondit makoto, embêter.

« C'est rien. Sinon cette après-midi ont a prévu de faire une virée au parc ça te tente ? » Lui demanda Aikawa

« Ouais pourquoi pas… Ça fera plaisir à koharu. »

« Ouais on va joué aux pa'c ! » s'écriât la petite fille toute joyeuse.

« Oui ma puce ont vas aller joué au parc avec Aikawa et ces sœur. »Lui affirma makoto en lui rendant un sourire.

« C'est décidé alors ! Je viendrais te chercher à quinze heures. » Lui expliquât Aikawa avec un petit sourire.

Ils partirent chacun de leur coté. Makoto et koharu rentrèrent chez eux. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de makoto, la petite bailla et s'allongea sur le lit de makoto celui-ci ne tarda pas a la rejoindre. Il s'allongea près d'elle, la petite se blottit contre lui et il serra dans ces bras la petite fille qui s'endormit. Makoto la regarder, il se disait que ça petite méritait bien un câlin, il l'avait réveillé pour rien alors c'était tout naturel. Il s'assoupit, lui aussi, peu de temps après.

Environ une heure plus tard il entendit une voix familière qui ricanait, puis un flash, il entrouvrit les yeux et il vît un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année qui souriait. Son visage trahissait un léger embonpoint, derrière ces lunettes ses yeux verts brillaient de malice. Et ça frange formant un V et les quelques épis qui parsemé ces cheveux donnaient à son visage un aspect plutôt sympathique. Makoto reconnut ce visage, c'était yukio. Il l'observa un peu plus et remarqua qu'il ce laissait pousser la barbichette, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu plus mature. Ça tenu était plutôt simple : un t-shirt rouge à col noir et avec des bandes noire au lisière de son t-shirt et le logo du manga de l'oncle satoru sur la manche droite, un bracelet tresser à son poignet droit, un jean.

Avec un grand sourire, il commença à parler avec sa voix claire:

« Alors la belle au bois dormant, ça va ? »

« Hum… Yukio tu fais chier »grommela makoto.

« Ahahahah ! Toujours en forme à ce que je voie. Mais qu'est ce que tu faits dans ton uniforme ? On est dimanche aujourd'hui tu sais ? » Lui demanda Yukio intriguer.

« Chut ! Tu va réveiller la petite !» gronda makoto.

« Aller, descend, il y a nanaho et mitsuki qui nous attendent, mine de rien tu à bien dormis, il est presque midi et demi. » Lui précisa yukio.

Makoto réveilla koharu tout en douceur et il la soulevât. Il emmena la petite puce dans sa chambre pour la changer pendant que yukio allait dans la chambre des assistent. Makoto sortit du placard un short en jean et un t-shirt vert pomme. Il mis du temps à habiller sa petite sœur qui s'agitait. Il dut la disputer pour quelle se calme et qu'il puisse l'habiller. Puis il l'envoya en bas pendant qu'il allait se changer. Il pris un penta court gris claire avec des poches bouffantes sur le coté, au dessus des genoux et une ceinture noire. Un t-shirt a manche longue vert pomme avec les kanji de « cool » dans sur le devant.

Il descendit et il croisât mitsuki qui sortait des toilettes. Mitsuki, la vingtaine, était un vrai beau gosse, il avait un visage très fin presque féminin, ces cheveux noire était maintenu plaqué sur le coté gauche par deux barrettes, une bleu ciel et une rouge vif, qu'il avait croisé. Le côté droit était coiffé vers la droite afin de dégager son visage et mettre en avant ces yeux couleurs amande qui faisait craquer les filles. Comme à son habitude, il était habillé très classe, un jean, une chemise bleu clair avec un veston noir et une cravate de la même couleur. Mitsuki commença la discussion, avec ça voix qui à l'instar de son visage était légèrement efféminé, un peu paniquer :

« Oh ! Makoto tu te montrer enfin ! Il faut vite que tu ailles en cuisine avant que nanaho ne décide de préparer à manger ! »

« Ça craint j'y vais avant qu'elle nous empoisonnes tous ! »Lui répondit makoto avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Il accéléra le pas suivis de prés par mitsuki et yukio qui venait de descendre. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et ils virent nanaho, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, elle était très belle, ces yeux bleus, ces lèvres pulpeuses et ces cheveux mi long brun. Elle aussi avait un visage qui attirait la sympathie et surtout les regards des hommes. Effectivement, en plus d'avoir un très beau visage, elle avait un très beau corps, avec des formes rebondit et harmonieuse. Mais malgré ça elle était célibataire et repoussait toute les demandes qui lui était faite, pour une raison qui échappée à tout le monde en premier a l'oncle satoru qui souhaiter que tout ces assistants trouvent le bonheur. A chaque fois qu'il lui demandait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas sortir avec l'un des hommes qui lui tourner autour elle rétorquait qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un et qu'elle attendait que ce crétin s'en rende compte. Et cela fait huit ans que c'est comme ça. Yukio et mitsuki avait deviné la personne qu'elle qualifier de crétin mais ne voulaient pas cracher le morceau à makoto. Elle portait une jupe en jean et un t-shirt blanc marqué « ALLBRAND »

Makoto, mitsuki et yukio observait une scène plutôt cocasse quand il arrivèrent : Satoru qui était à genoux tenait par les hanches nanaho qui était a quatre pattes, la jupe légèrement relevée. Quand ils les virent les regarder avec un expression agars nanaho balbutia, gêné :

« C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Vous vous trompez complètement sur ce qu'il vient de se passer »

« Je voulait l'arrêter car elle voulait préparer à manger et de fil en aiguille on en est arrivé là ! Je vous jure ! » S'écriât l'oncle satoru, complétant les balbutiements de nanaho.

«Satoru… »Commença Yukio avec un air effrayant.

«Oui, yukio. » Répondit satoru avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait à ma sœur ! » Beuglât Yukio, sur le moment on aurait dit que son corps avait rétrécit et que ça tête, elle, avait gonflé.

« Je m'excuse yukio-sama ! » se soumis l'oncle effrayer

« C'est rien ça, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Ta sœur à le droit d'avoir une vis sexuelle yukio ! » Ajouta mitsuki en riant.

« Oui mais pas devant koharu ! La c'est vraiment indécent ! »

Ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention mais la petite fille était là, à contempler la scène l'index dans la bouche et sans trop comprendre la situation. Nanaho et satoru se regardèrent et tirèrent une tronche de trois kilomètres qui laisser penser qu'ils l'avaient complètement oublié. Makoto les regarda, baissa la tête et soupira en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation, ce qui donna l'impression au deux adultes d'avoir déçus leur père où leur patron. Ils le regardèrent et s'excusèrent auprès de lui en cœur, avec un torrent de larme.

Makoto se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que le reste de la clique se posèrent autour de la table basse, koharu s'assit a entre yukio et mitsuki et commencer à jouer avec eux au grand damne de mitsuki qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants. Makoto alla chercher des lardons, du parmesan, de la crème fraîche, deux œuf et des pâtes pour préparer des pâtes à la carbonara. Makoto apprécier la cuisine européenne qu'il trouver très riche, il apprécier la cuisine en général et avait quelque livre de recette française, italienne, américaine chinoise et japonaise. Il compter ouvrir un restaurant de spécialité française à Chiba, car la cuisine française a toujours un grand succès un peu partout dans le monde. Il ne savait pas quand il pourrait le faire mais c'était son objectif, il avait les compétences requises pour faire ce métier mais il n'avait pas les font pour réaliser son but.

Il commença à faire revenir les lardons dans une poêle et il versa dans un saladier le crème fraîche, les œuf et le parmesan. Une fois le lardon revenu il fit cuir ces pâtes dans une cocote-minute dont il ne mettait pas le couvercle. Une fois les pâtes cuites il les égoutta et il les mélangea dans le saladier avec les lardons. Puis il sortie des assiettes et il servit les pâtes. Il emmena les assiettes à table avec des couverts. La clique avait l'air contente de ce repas et remercier chaleureusement makoto, et ils le mangèrent avec appétit. L'oncle satoru déclara au cours du repas qu'après manger il serait temps de ce mettre au travaille sinon l'éditeur serai encore en colère.

Il finir de manger et il discutait, mitsuki et yukio se demander ou était les lieux ou les jeunes de leur âge traîner, satoru et nanaho parler avec joie d'un ancien assistant qui venait de sérialiser son premier mangas alors que makoto lui regarder l'heure, il n'était qu'une heure cinq de l'après midi, plus que deux heure avant qu'Aikawa vienne le chercher. Il se décidât alors à débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle. Pendant qu'il faisait la vaisselle il regardait le petit groupe, mitsuki et yukio se prenait souvent la tête mais il s'entendait bien mine de rien. Satoru et nanaho se connaissait depuis longtemps et vue de loin on dirait un couple car ils sont très proche et aussi loin que makoto s'en souvienne il était toujours gentil l'un envers l'autre et elle était la seul à rire au blague de l'oncle satoru. Enfin bref, ce petit groupe formait une famille, makoto se sentait bien au sein de cette famille plutôt atypique. Il espérer que koharu elle aussi se sentait bien parmi eux mais il savait que la petite voulait une « maman ». C'était quelque chose que makoto ne pouvait lui donner. Il n'était pas un séducteur et dés qu'une fille avec une poitrine opulente lui adresser la parole il se mettait a bafouiller et à rougir, ce qui ne lui faciliter pas la tache était aussi ça cicatrice sur la joue droite qui, sur son visage froid lui donnait un air peu commode. C'est seuls armes de séduction était sa guitare et son talent culinaire. Car malgré qu'il soit un peu musclé son corps est couvert de cicatrice en tout genre ce qui plutôt qu'attirer une fille la révulserait sans aucun doute. Bref sa vie sentimental aura du mal à commencer mais elle commencera de toute façon c'est ce que yukio lui disait.

Il finit la vaisselle et il se dirigea vers la table basse et s'assit devant la télévision avec le reste de la clique qui regardaient un film, un road movie américain sur une bande d'amis qui partent à la recherche de la mère biologique d'un d'entre eux.

Quinze heure arrivât, et on sonna à la porte. Makoto alla ouvrir, il se douter que ce devait être les Aikawa et il avait raison. Quand il ouvrit la porte il les vu qui lui faisait des grands sourire sauf yuu qui avait fait un smiley sourire sur son bloc note. Makoto était persuadé que le manque d'expression facial de cette gamine n'était pas naturel. Elle était habillée de la même manière que la veille, Haruna portait une combi short beige à pois bleu, un petit gilet bleu et avec des manches blanches et des baskets elle aussi bleu. Ce tenu lui allait bien et conforter makoto dans son idée que cette fille était une filoute. Aikawa lui était habillé comme ce matin. Sera était vêtus d'un haut blanc à volant avec une bande bleu autour de son décolleté, qui encore une fois dévoilé sa poitrine imposante, et des bandes rouges situe ou son les élastiques de ses manches qui lui arrivait un peux en dessous des coudes. Elle portait aussi une jupe et des ballerines blanches. Makoto la regarder et se disait que cette fille était vraiment une fille sexy et pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec ce genre de fille qui chercher sans doute un mec blindé de thune. Il en est venus à ce redemander pourquoi il avait pensé à elle cette nuit. Ils se saluèrent et lui demandait si lui et koharu était prés.

Koharu couru en entendant la voie de séraphime. La petite sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme qui fut surprise. Séraphime la souleva et lui demanda, d'une voie douce :

« Bonjour koharu, tu à bien dormis ? »

La petite fille lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Oui ! koha'u elle a bien do'mi ! pa'que papa y a youé la didta' pou' que koha'u elle va fai' dodo ! »

La jeune femme regarda makoto avec un regard légèrement surpris puis elle regarda Aikawa qui lui rétorqua :

« Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrais qu'il joue de la guitare si tu me crois pas tu as cas lui demander de prendre sa guitare pour qu'il te joue un morceau au parc. »

Curieuse la jeune femme dite à makoto :

« Pourquoi pas. Ça serait intéressant de voir le talent de ton boulet de père »

Makoto fut un peu vexer d'être traité de boulet lui dit d'un ton hautain :

« Tu verra mon talent et tu serras bien obligé de m'appeler monsieur! »

La jeune femme soupira et ajouta sur le même ton que makoto :

« Intéressant, il faudrait déjà que ton talent soit à la hauteur ! »

Makoto reprit avec un sourire narquois :

« On vas bien voir ! Je vais chercher ma gratte. »

Haruna avait l'air de s'impatienter alors makoto décida de se dépêcher. Il monta dans sa chambre, pris sa guitare et la rangea dans son étui, il mit un peu de temps à ranger sa guitare. Il chercha son médiator, il ne savait plus où il l'avait mit. il mit un cinq minute avant de le trouver. Un fois trouver il le rangea dans l'étui et descendit. Quand il eu atteint le rez-de-chaussée Il proposa alors de partir en direction du parc, ce qu'approuva le reste des jeunes, makoto et koharu enfilèrent leur basket. Et le petit groupe ce dirigea enfin vers le parc.

Ils arrivèrent vers le parc, un circuit goudronner border d'arbre et de banc, Aikawa avait préciser qu'il y avait une aire de jeux vers l'entrer pour que koharu puisse joué. Makoto se sentait observer, il regarda autour de lui et nota qu'haruna et yuu fixée son bras gauche avec un air songeur. Il demandât alors :

« Qu'est ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça ? »

Haruna lui répondit par une autre question:

« Tu est masochiste ? Parce que tes cicatrices on dirait que tu te les es infligé par plaisir. »

Makoto d'un air vicieux et asséna un coco à la jeune fille qui se tordit de douleur et gémis :

« Pas si fort espèce de sale brute, tu ma fait vachement mal. »

Makoto lui dit d'un air malfaisant :

« C'est qui que tu traite de maso sale braillarde ? »

« Personne ! Mais je voulai juste savoir comment tu t'étais fait ces cicatrices ! C'est tout ! » Lui répondit la filoute, les mains sur sommet de son crâne.

« C'est vrais ça ? Comment tu te les es faites ? Elles ont l'aire plutôt profonde. » Reprit séraphime

Yuu sur son bloc note posa la même question et Aikawa regarder makoto avec la même interrogation. Makoto leurs rétorqua avec une grande froideur :

«Ne croyait pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens. Nous ne somme pas encore assez proche pour nous les dévoiler. »

« Mon passé je l'ai laissé à Tokyo et je préférerai qu'il y reste. »Continua-il avec un air songeur.

Il y eu un petit blanc vite interrompus par la petite fille qui dit avec assurance au petit groupe :

« Moi quand je se'ait g'ande je se'ait chevalié comme abigaïl du manga a tonton sato'u ! »

« Chevalier ! Mangas ! Il fait quoi ton oncle Fujiwara ? » Demanda Aikawa abasourdit

« Ah… Notre oncle c'est Satoru Wakaba… » Dit makoto avec nonchalance

Aikawa tirais une tête d'abruti et il balbutia :

« Le Satoru Wakaba, le créateur de Knight Of Firmament »

« Lui-même … »lui répondit makoto.

Aikawa n'en revenait pas, mais ils arrivaient au par cet la petite fille ne pu s'empêcher de voir l'air de jeu et de s'agiter pour allait y joué. Elle tira le t-shirt de makoto pour lui dire d'accélérer ce qui fi rire le reste du groupe. Une fois arriver a l'air de jeu ils se posèrent sur un coin d'herbe sous un arbre et la petite fille courut vers l'air de jeu accompagner d'haruna et yuu malgré que makoto lui ai dit d'attendre. Makoto se retourna pour se diriger vers les jeux mais séraphime et Aikawa le retenir en lui affirmant que les deux jeunes filles était capable de surveiller la petite fille. Makoto se méfiait mais bon ce parc est surveiller et de la où ils étaient assis il pouvait les voir. De toute manière si il se passait quelque chose makoto n'hésiterait pas à user des poings.

Séraphime dit d'un air hautin :

« Alors bouletwara tu va me montrer ton talent ou tu te défile ! »

Makoto lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Hors de question que je me défile ! Tu veux que je te joue quoi péripatéticienne démoniaque ?» Lui rétorqua le surnommé Bouletwara.

« La péripatéticienne démoniaque veux que tu joue Otherway je te pris bouletwara. »

« C'est un morceau plutôt difficile mais tu as bon goût et j'apprécie ce morceau moi aussi. » Lui dit makoto avec un sourire narquois.

Il sortie sa guitare et entama le morceau et la jeune femme avait l'aire d'apprécier, il joua de tout son cœur pour impressionner la jeune femme. Il regarda un peu son publique Aikawa lui aussi apprécier. Fois qu'il l'eut fini il regarda séraphime, elle avait l'air de bouder, il penser qu'il avait sans doute réussis son coup. Il dessina un sourire narquois et demandât a la jeune femme :

« Alors impressionner ? »

Elle détourna le regard et lui répondit:

« Je doit avouer que c'était impressionnant, makoto… »

Makoto étonné s'exclamât :

« Quoi tu devais m'appeler a monsieur ! J'ai baisser dans ton estime ou quoi ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'air de jeu. Makoto continué à l'appeler, elle fessa mine de ne pas l'entendre ce qui l'exaspéra. Makoto soupira, Aikawa lui dit avec un petit sourire :

« Elle t'a tapée dans l'œil Fujiwara. »

« Bah non elle m'a pas frappé. Et tu peu m'appeler makoto maintenant que la péripatéticienne démoniaque m'appelle par mon prénom.» lui répondit makoto sans avoir réellement compris.

« D'accord mais ce que je voulai dire, makoto, c'est que séraphime te plais. »

« Hein ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ! Je la connais que depuis hier on peu pas tomber amoureux comme ça et puis l'amour pour moi c'est du russe … »

« Quoi ! Tu n'as jamais eu de copine ! C'est fou ça ! J'aurai pas cru tu vois. » S'exclama aikawa

« Quoi ce n'est pas une honte bordel et toi tu as déjà eu une petite amie ayumu ? »

La face d'Aikawa se décrépit et il lui soupira :

« Non, j'ai pas eu de copine jusqu'à maintenant… »

Makoto reprit en disant calmement :

« On fait un beau duo de looser… »

« Même un trio si on compte orito, je pense que demain il reviendra vers toi puisqu'on est ami. En l'espace de deux jours on est devenu pote quand même ! »

« C'est parce que tu connaîs mon secret. »

« Je pense pas, même si je connaît ton secret, si je ne peu pas te sentir je ne t'aurais pas proposer de venir au parc avec nous cette après midi. » Dit ayumu d'une voix rassurante. « Regarde les filles, elle on l'air de bien aimer ta petite sœur. »

« Koharu adore séraphime, et je comprend pas trop pourquoi. »Dit makoto songeur.

« Peut être le coté maternelle peut être, elle n'a pas connus sa mère alors c'est peut être ce coté de sera qu'elle aime, même si c'est pas l'aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle montre le plus souvent. »Soupira aikawa.

« De toute manière des qu'il y a une petite fille presque toute les femmes montrent leur coté maternelle. » Dit makoto, sur de ce qu'il avancer.

Ayumu approuva. Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien pendent une bonne heure entrecoupée de morceaux de guitare. Les filles revenirent vers eux pour leur dire qu'elles allaient chercher des glaces, koharu voulait aller chercher les glaces avec elles. Makoto l'autorisa à y aller, puisque séraphime les accompagner, il pensait que comme la jeune femme avait le même âge que lui il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et c'est avec attendrissement qui la vit partir en tenant la main de la jeune femme.

Cinq minutes après qu'elles soit partie ayumu dit à makoto :

« Je crois qu'elles ont pas assez pour acheter des glaces pour nous six. »

Makoto lui répondit :

« Je prendrait pas de glace si c'est le cas. »

« On verra bien de toute façon. »

Ils attendirent dix minutes en bavardant un peu quand enfin elles arrivèrent les filles avaient l'aire heureuses. Séraphime leurs tendit leurs glaces, ayumu la remercia et makoto lui fit un signe de tête

Ils finirent l'après midi au parc dans la joie et la bonne humeur, une chose que makoto ne connaissait pas. Les trois gamine continué à joué dans le parc alors que les trois jeunes adultes les surveiller. Une heure plus tard ils décidèrent d'aller chercher les enfants pour rentrer à leur domicile respectif. Yuu et haruna était en train de parler à ayumu, makoto pris la main de koharu. Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux en se saluant et en se souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Il était aux alentour de dix-neuf heures quand makoto rentra dans la maison. Il sentis une odeur fétide, il posa sa guitare et se précipita alors vers le salon et vit les quatre adultes étaient assis autour de la table, nanaho avait l'air dépiter et elle grommelait des choses incompréhensibles.

Il regarda la cuisine et il admira le désordre qui y régné ainsi que les vapeur mauves emmenant de se bordel.

« Non mais quelle idée tu as eu de vouloir cuisiner nanaho ! » gronda satoru.

« Je suis désolée satoru… » S'excusa nanaho

« Maintenant il n'y a plus rien dans le frigo, on vas manger quoi ce soir ? » soupira yukio

« Bon bah yukio on va se manger un ramen du coup. En même temps en se renseignera sur les bons bars qu'il y a en ville » Ajouta mitsuki

« Oh la vous venait de dire qu'il y a plus rien dans le frigo ? » Demanda makoto exaspérer.

« Oui » dirent les quatre adultes en cœur avec un air sérieux.

Makoto baissa la tête, une veine palpitante sur sa tempe droite. Koharu tourner autour du canapé en chantant. Makoto releva la tête et il fronçat les sourcils et commença à beugler :

« Vous vous fouetter de ma gueule ! »

« Je suis désolée ! » pleura la mauvaise cuisinière.

« Putain mais quelle journée de merde ! Je vais à la supérette chercher quelque chose a bouffer ! Bande d'adulte incapable ! » Criât makoto, énerver.

Les adultes ne tentèrent pas de l'arrêter, il avait besoin d'être seul un instant. Il pris de l'argent et il alla sortie de chez lui. Il marchait lentement, il penser a tout ce qui c'était passer aujourd'hui : cette journée n'était pas totalement mauvaise. Il avait passé un bon moment au parc avec des gens qu'il pouvait qualifier de potes. Mais ce qui avait flinguer cette journée était cette histoire de bouffe.

Il rentra dans la supérette et alla chercher six ben-tô, il alla payer ces achats et sortit du magasin le sac à la main. Il entama le chemin du retour, il s'était peut-être énerver pour rien, nanaho avait sans doute fait de son mieux, se qui était louable en soit. Il prévoyait de s'excuser auprès d'elle en rentrant. Il continua son chemin mais au coin d'une ruelle il entendit un bruit de métaux qui s'entrechoquait. Il s'arrêta pour mieux entendre et il regarda dans la ruelle pour voir si il se passer quelque chose. Il vue des étincelles ce qui confirma qu'il ce passer quelque chose. Il se disait que vu ces « capacités » il pouvait oser s'aventurer pour voir ce qu'il s'y tramé. Il avancer sans crainte quand il vît une personne avec des bas blancs, des ballerines rose une robe à volant rose et rose claire une ceinture en tissu jaune claire qui noué à l'arrière avec un gros nœuds les épaules de la robe rose claire. Elle portait un béret plutôt volumineux avec deux rubans noué accrocher sur le coté. Le visage de cette personne lui était plutôt familière. Il l'observat plus précisément et il le reconnue. C'était aikawa ayumu ! Et il se battait avec une tronçonneuse contre un ours en métal vêtu d'une veste de collégien !

Il se frotta les yeux, il croyait à un rêve mais c'était la réalité. Il décida alors de venir en aide à son pote le travelo qui était en difficulté face a cet ours en acier trempé. Il posa son sac et décida de montrer sa force.

Makoto Fujiwara, dix-huit ans, possède une constitution physique deux fois plus résistant que les plus costauds des bodybuilders et il avait un don appeler la force de l'adrénaline : un dérèglement de son cerveau qui fait que son hypophyse produit continuellement de l'adrénaline. Ces deux aspects combiner lui procurer une force surhumaine. Mais malheureusement pour le jeune homme ne savait pas contrôler cette puissance ce qui lui à valut une mise à l'écart des jeunes de son âge, c'est ce qui l'a conduit à devenir un délinquant.

Makoto commença à courir vers aikawa. Il prit la poubelle et la lança avec une grande puissance dans la face de l'ours qui se retourna et se dirigea vers lui. Aikawa ce retourna et il cria :

« AH ! Fujiwara mais qu'est ce que tu fait la ! »

« Les explication se sera plus tard, pour le moment faut ce débarrasser de ce monstre ! Et putain t'es un travelo ! » Lui balança makoto

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Chiala le travelo.

L'ours balança ces bras pour tenter de frapper le deux combattants. Makoto lui lancer le plus de projectile possible. Aikawa lui frapper l'adversaire a l'aide de ça tronçonneuse, mais c'était inutile. L'ours les accula en dehors de la ruelle ce qui les exposer au publique il se trouvère sur un parking heureusement dessers. Makoto souleva une voiture et la balança dans la tête de l'ours, cet exploit étant possible uniquement grâce à ça force de l'adrénaline. La voiture blessa l'ours qui criai « ç'a fait mal » makoto remarqua que le sommet du crâne de l'ours était bien fissurer makoto cria à son partenaire « Ayumu ! La tête ! » Qui compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Aikawa fit un grand bond, sur le coup makoto cru qu'il volait, le travelo fit une roulade dans les airs en tendant son arme avec sa jambe asséna un coup la tête en criant « mystolytine kick ! » mais c'est seulement la tronçonneuse qui frappais la tête et l'ours hurla comme makoto : « Ce n'est pas un kick !» l'ours éclata en millier de petite sphère de lumière.

Le combat finit ils avaient tout les deux des explications a ce donner l'un à l'autre. Makoto alla rechercher son sac, avec chance il était la où il l'avait laissé. Ils rentraire chez aikawa, les vêtements de makoto était sale, donc les fille demander ce qui c'était passer. Makoto expliquât d'où lui venait ça force et ayumu lui avoua que, haruna était une masou-shojo ayant perdu c'est pouvoirs, que yuu n'était son vrais nom mai qu'elle s'appeler Euclide Hellscythe et qu'elle était une nécromancienne, que séraphime était une kyketsu-ninja. Et enfin il lui expliqua qu'il était un mort-vivant, makoto eu pour preuve de la véracité de ces propos, une démonstration très sanglante. Séraphime lança un shuriken en pleine tête, et ayumu ce releva l'air de rien.

Bref, pour la première fois de sa vie il était au milieu de gens aussi exceptionnel que lui. Makoto avait le sentiment de ne plus être seul et cela le remplissait de joie et aussi que les mois à venir allaient être riche en aventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Les joies de fêtes de noël…

Cette matinée de mi-décembre était un peu particulière, comme c'était la période de noël makoto avait décidait d'aller a Akihabara pour aller chercher les cadeaux de noël qu'il allait offrir a tout le monde. Il y réfléchissait pendant le cours de japonais contemporain ce qui lui valus de se faire réprimander par le seinsei. A la pause du déjeuner il se remémore tout ce qu'il c'était passer les quatre dernier mois. La révélation d'Aikawa l'avait légèrement perturbé mais il s'y était fait. Mais autre chose l'avait un peu plus dérangé : Yuki Yoshida, la lycéenne qu'il avait rencontrer le jour de son arrivée était une kyuketsu-ninja et en quelque sorte ça petite amie. Même si il lui avait expliquer le pourquoi du comment, il ne comprenait pas le concept du « premier homme que j'embrasse sera mon époux », il n'y adhérer pas du tout, mais a chaque tribut ces coutume, il devait l'accepter. Mais une chose l'avait déçus, depuis deux mois rien d'intéressant ne c'était passer, tout ce qu'ils avait fait c'est discuter et joué à la console. Pas de combat contre des monstres venus d'un autre monde et pas de chasse aux trésors d'une civilisation oublier.

Orito interrompus le fil de ses penser. Depuis qu'il était arrivé Orito et Aikawa était les deux personne avec lesquelles il passer le plus de temps dans le lycée. Il n'avait pas encore reçu d'invitation à rentrer dans le club de musique ou dans un groupe. Mais il se marré bien avec ces deux potes. Orito lui demanda avec sa voix enjouée :

« Hey ! Fujiwara tu fait quoi cette après midi après les cours ? »

« Je vais à Akihabara pour acheter les cadeaux de noël. » Répondit makoto.

«Ah tu va à Tokyo ! Et pourquoi tu y vas alors qu'il y a plein de magasin ici ? » L'interrogea Orito

« C'est pour trouver ce que je cherche, je te rappelle qu'Akihabara c'est l'endroit ou l'on trouve toute les ce qui est nouvelle sortie, et surtout c'est le seul endroit où je peu trouver les cadeaux de mon oncle et de koharu. » expliquât makoto.

« Ah OK ! Et par curiosité c'est quoi ces cadeaux ? » Demanda aikawa qui finissait son repas.

« Un coffret collector de la séries que la petite adores et une figurine ultra collector que j'ai commander il y a deux mois. »

« Ah super ! On peut venir avec toi ! » S'exclama Orito.

« Non les mecs je préfère pas, aikawa vas prendre ma petite sœur à l'école, tu me l'avait promis. Et puis je préfère être seul a Tokyo sa sera mieux pour nous deux. »

« Oh, c'est dommage… »Soupira-Orito déçu.

« Ouais c'est sera qui ira chercher koharu Fujiwara. » ajouta ayumu.

La sonnerie retenti et les cours reprirent et ils regagnèrent leur place respective. Makoto suivait les cours avec attention, les examens blancs auront lieu en février et il était hors de question qu'il les rate. Une fois les cours terminer makoto enfila son manteaux, une épaisse veste kaki à capuche avec de la fourrure grise qui suivait le contour de la capuche et de la fermeture éclair, et partie en direction de la gare.

Tokyo était à une heure en train et si il prend le métro il est a un quart d'heure d'Akihabara, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Pendant le trajet en train il réfléchit aux cadeaux qu'il pourrait offrir aux trois affreux jojos. Pour mitsuki sans doute une BD belge dont il apprécier les dessins et les histoire, Yukio un jeux vidéo , et pour nanaho un chèque cadeau dans une boutique de cosplay. Maintenant qu'il savait quoi offrir il avait l'esprit plus léger.

Il arriva a Akihabara, il eu un sentiment de nostalgie, ça faisait presque un ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pied. Il ce dirigea vers une boutique de cosplay et demanda à la vendeuse un chèque cadeau de vingt mille yens, c'est un grosse sommes mais makoto se fichait de combien il mettait dans ces cadeaux car nanaho et les deux autres nazes étaient des personne que makoto apprécier grandement. Il mi ensuite le cap sur les boutique de bande dessiner pour trouver le dernier tome de la séries que mitsuki collectionner, il fit plusieurs boutiques pour le trouver mais il savait que ça lui ferait plaisir. Puis il ce dirigea vers une boutique de jeux vidéos, pour y acheter le dernier rpg en vogue. Et enfin il se dirigea vers une boutique nommé « Shiroyama store » qui vendait des magazines, mangas, DVD et autre goodies, où il avait commandé les cadeaux collector pour son oncle et sa sœur. La boutique vers laquelle makoto se diriger était celle d'amis à lui : Nagato et Mahiru Shiroyama et leur fille fuyumi. Il les avait rencontrés il y a cinq ans, il venait souvent acheter des mangas pour lui et son oncle qui était trop occupée avec sa publication. Il avait vite sympathisé avec Mr Shiroyama qui était fan de Knight of Firmament et était l'un des premier magasin à avoir les figurines et autre goodies dérivée de la série. Il avait rencontré Mme Shiroyama et fuyumi peut de temps après car Mr Shiroyama avait invitée les parents de makoto a dîné. Ils fessaient partis des première personne a soutenir makoto lors du décès de ces parents et quand il avait besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de koharu quand elle était bébé. Il ne les à jamais assez remercié de leur soutien.

Il regarda l'heure, déjà dix-neuf heures dix-sept, il décida alors d'appeler la maison pour prévenir qu'il serais en retard se soir et qu'il ne faudra pas l'attendre pour manger. Son oncle lui dit qu'il espérer qu'il ne fera pas de mauvaise rencontre, makoto pour le rassure lui dit qu'il savait où il ne fallait pas traîner le soir.

Il continua sa route jusqu'à la boutique, une petite boutique bien cacher dans un coin du grand quartier d'Akihabara. Cette petite boutique était une mine d'or et malgré qu'elle soit bien cachée, elle avait un petit succès qui rendait cette affaire rentable comme il a pu le constater quand il à travailler avec eux avant l'incident. La vitrine montrait les rayons et le comptoir. Makoto regarda par la vitrine et vis Mr Shiroyama qui patienter au comptoir, Nagato Shiroyama était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, il n'était pas très grand et avait un peu d'embonpoint mais il était franchement sympathique mais parfois un peu décalé. Il avait des cheveux frisé et blanc, il avait toujours des cernes sous ces yeux et un air désinvolte. Makoto rentra dans la boutique, il se demander si ils le reconnaîtrait, ça fessait six mois qu'il n'était pas venus et il avait changer depuis. C'est cheveux avait pousse et il avait grandit. Makoto se dirigea vers le comptoir, Mr Shiroyama le regarda il lui dit :

« Tien makoto ! Ça fait un baille que tu n'est pas venus nous voire ! Comment tu te portes ! »

« Mieux j'ai bien récupérer depuis. Et vous comment ça va ? »Demanda makoto avec un sourire.

« Bah ! Écoute, sa va. C'est la période des fête donc on a plein de commande. Et puis cette année on c'est notre deuxième lune de miel a ma femme et moi, sans fuyumi sinon ce serait pas une second lune de miel. On vas partir à Hawaï mon gars, la plage les vahinés, ça vas être génial ! » S'exclama l'homme avec un sourire montrant son bonheur.

« Ah c'est super ! Vous m'enverriez une carte de là bas ! » Ajouta makoto.

« Au fait ! Je sais pourquoi tu es venu. Fuyumi ! Rapporte la commande de Makoto ! »cria Mr Shiroyama.

« Fuyumi est là ?» Demanda makoto.

« Si je l'appelle c'est quelle est là ! Voyons makoto ! » Répondit nagato en rigolant.

Derrière le comptoir, la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit et une jeune femme vêtue d'un polo à manche longue blanc et d'un jean slime se montra. Makoto la reconnut, c'était fuyumi.

Elle aussi avait changer, elle c'était laisser poussée les cheveux. Maintenant elle avait des cheveux châtain qui lui arrivée au milieux de son dos. Son corps était bien proportionné, elle était fine et avait de belle forme ci qui la rendait très attirante. Elle avait un magnifique visage, ces beaux yeux bleus fessaient encore plus ressortir sa beauté. Bien qu'elle soit un peu plus petite que makoto, elle lui tenait tête assez souvent ce qui impressionnait beaucoup de lycéen, ce qui lui valait le respect de la plupart d'entre eux. Malgré quelle fréquenté makoto elle n'avait aucun problème avec les autre élève. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège même si ils se fréquentés vraiment depuis que makoto c'était lié d'amitié avec son père. Makoto avait beaucoup d'estime pour fuyumi, elle a beaucoup était présente lors des différent problème que makoto à rencontré ces trois dernière années, notamment lorsque koharu était encore un bébé et elle est l'une des rare personne à savoir qu'il à un force surhumaine. Fuyumi lui a appris à changer les couches de koharu et avait border la petite fille lorsque makoto n'y arriver pas. Ça fessait un quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas vue la petite, elle lui manquer peut être.

Elle leva la tête, posa la commande de makoto sur le comptoir et elle sourit :

« Makoto ! Sa fessait longtemps que tu ma pas envoyé de mail ! Qu'est ce que tu fessait ! » Lui criât la jeune femme.

« Yo. Désolé fuyumi, mais j'ai changer de portable et j'ai plus ton numéro… »Lui dit makoto avec calme.

« Tu aurez au moins pu te souvenir de mon numéro. Donne ton portable. » Lui rétorquât-elle. En prenant le portable de makoto et en y ajoutant son numéro. Mr Shiroyama étouffer son rire légèrement moqueur.

« Sinon ça va ? Comment ça ce passe aux lycée »

« Moi sa va et mes copines aussi. Depuis que tu es partie il ne c'est rien passer de spécial dans ma vie. Sinon au lycée, depuis que tu es partie c'est calme, trop calme… Mais autrement les autres ce disse que c'était mieux quand tu était là car maintenant les rue son moins sur car les délinquant ce crois tout permis depuis que tu n'est plus la. » Lui raconta fuyumi,

Mr Shiroyama parti dans la réserve en regardant les deux jeunes adultes avec un sourire. Makoto avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Et il lui demandât :

« Tu est sur que ça va ? Tu me caches rien ? »

« Non, je te jure ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi au lieu de te préoccuper de moi je crois que tu à assez de problème avec koharu. » Lui répondit la jeunes femme en détournant le regard.

« Non j'ai aucun problème avec la petite. »

« Ah, je suis rassuré, elle vas bien ? Elle est heureuse dans ça nouvelle école ? Elle à des amis ? »

« Elle te manque ? » lui dit makoto en souriant.

« Oui… » Dit la jeune femme pensive.

« Mais tu ne ma pas dit ce qu'il n'allait pas ? »

« Et toi tu n'as pas répondu à mes question ! » lui rétorquât elle.

« Ça tu lui demandera lors des vacance d'hiver, mais seulement si tu me dit ce qui vas pas. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je vienne chez toi pendant les vacances ! »

« Bah ! Oui, tu est toute seul, et sa me ferait plaisir que tu vienne ! »Lui dit le jeune homme naturellement.

Fuyumi rougi légèrement. Et elle avoua a makoto :

« Il y a un mec qui me tourne autour, mais il n'est pas mon genre et il est plutôt insistant même si je lui dit que je ne veux pas sortir avec lui et c'est de pire en pire. Il dit même qu'il à vaincu le démon d'ikebukuro» elle commença à sanglotait « Je sais pas quoi faire ! Il me fait peur ! »

« Emmène moi voire ce mec, le démon d'ikebukuro va faire son come back se soir ! » Dit makoto énervés.

« Makoto tu m'avait promis que tu ne te battrait plus même pour une bonne raison ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en sanglot

« Qu'il dise qu'il ma battu passe encore ! Mais qu'il te fasse pleurer ! Ça je ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! » S'exclama makoto avec un regard de tueur qui trahissait sa fureur.

« Oh… Makoto… D'accord je vais t'emmenait la ou il traîne le soir avec sa bande. »

Elle pris son manteau, et ils sortirent de la boutique et se dirigèrent vers un parc dans ikebukuro ou makoto avait l'habitude de venir quand il vivait à Tokyo. Ils virent un groupe de trois personne assissent sur un banc. Fuyumi dit à makoto que c'était bien eux. Ils s'approchèrent non loin d'eux sans que les délinquant les voient, ils entendirent la discutions des voyou :

« Alors la meuf de la boutique de DVD c'est quand que tu la saute boss? »

« Bientôt mec, elle est trop bonne je la fourrerait bien mon pote et après je vous la passerait ! Nyark ! Nyark ! Nyark ! »

« T'es trop cool boss ! »

Ce fut assez pour que makoto décide d'aller les passer a tabac. Il se dirigea vers eux et il leur dit avec un ton hautin :

« Alors les PD sa boom !»

« Hein ! Tu sais a qui tu parle la ! » Dit un premier voyou plutôt gros.

« Ouais ! Espèce de pekno, tu viens de monter à Tokyo ou quoi ! » Ajouta un second avec une tête qui rappeler à makoto celle d'un ronger.

« Face de rat, bouboul c'est pas à vous que je parle ! »

« Un comment tu nous cause !» dire les deux sous-fifres.

Leur chef de cette bande ce leva, c'était un mec un peu plus grand que makoto mais il n'avait rien d'autre d'exceptionnelle. A ce moment les deux blaireaux tentèrent le frapper en lui assénant un coup de point mais makoto les stoppas et cassa leurs mains. Ils se tordirent de douleur, makoto les frappas et ils furent projetait derrière le banc. Leur chef s'adressa à makoto tout en tournant autour de lui :

« Alors tu est de retour, démon d'ikebukuro. Tu ne dois sûrement pas te souvenir de moi vue le nombre de mec que tu à envoyé à l'hosto ! Mais moi je me souviens bien de toi ! Tu dois sûrement te rappeler de cette nuit. Mais si ! Tu sais ! Celle ou tu t'es faite toute tes cicatrices ! Celle ou tu a hurler comme le sale chien que tu est, alors que… »

Le chef eu a peine le temps de finir son monologue que makoto lui asséna un coup de poing au ventre puis il l'enchaînât avec un autre coup de poing dans la face ce qui mi K.O. le chef. Makoto le regarda étaler de tout son long au sol. Il prit alors le smart phone du voyou et écrivis sur le bloc note : « Ne t'approche plus jamais de fuyumi Shiroyama ou tu le payera très cher. » Puis il se redirigea vers fuyumi. Ils échangèrent un regard puis ils s'en allèrent vers la boutique.

Makoto avait encore usé de ça force. Mais cette fois c'était pour protéger une personne qui lui était chère alors c'était justifié, il ce le répéta pour ce rassurer. Fuyumi qui le regardait avait l'air inquiète, elle connaissait makoto depuis longtemps et elle savait sans doute ce qu'il penser. Elle lui souris et lui pris son bras puis elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. La tête de fuyumi posé sur son épaule procurer un étrange sentiment de bonheur, il lui dit calmement:

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposer ça… »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. » lui dit la jeune femme.

« Tu à toujours attirer le regard des garçon mais il à dépasser les bornes et c'est pou ça que je l'ai frapper. » ajouta makoto avec une pointe de doute.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu a fait ce qu'il fallait makoto. » Le rassura fuyumi.

« Tu à raison… J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger une personne qui m'est très chère… » Assura makoto

Fuyumi rougit et dit un peu embarrassée :

« Oui tu as eu raison de faire ça makoto… Mais ça te dit de rester a la maison ce soir, il n'y a plus de train pour que tu retourne chez toi, a cette heure il y a plus que le métro qui circule »

Makoto réfléchit, fuyumi avait raison. Il regarda son billet de train, le retour était prévu pour vingt heures et il était vingt heures dix-neuf.

« Rahhh ! Satoru vas m'engueuler et j'ai laisser koharu chez aikawa ! »

« Qui est aikawa ? » Demanda fuyumi avec curiosité.

« C'est un pote, un camarade de classe et c'est mon voisin. »

« Tu lui fait assez confiance pour lui laisser koharu. »

« Ouais, je lui fait assez confiance après tout il sait que koharu m'appelle papa.»

« Ah makoto… J'espère que tu as raison ! » soupira la jeune femme, soucieuse.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, fuyumi lui tenait toujours le bras comme si de rien n'était. Makoto sentait la tête de fuyumi réchauffer son épaule, c'était une sensation agréable. Il ne savait pas si elle ressentait que de l'amitié vis-à-vis de lui. Depuis la naissance de koharu, le comportement de fuyumi à son égard avait changé, makoto l'avait remarqué mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Que ressentait-elle pour lui ? C'était une question qu'il ce posait depuis un bon bout de temps et il savait qu'il ne le lui demanderait pas aujourd'hui mais il savait aussi qu'un jour il devrait le lui demander et que se jour là arriverait bientôt.

Quand makoto et fuyumi arrivèrent à la boutique Mme. Shiroyama qui fumait devant les attendait. Comme son mari elle avait la quarantaine et elle ressemblait beaucoup à fuyumi mais avec le temps et la cigarette qui avait marqué son visage. Elle les regardait avec son regard perçant et demanda :

« Alors les amoureux je vous dérange ? »

Makoto, impassible, vis fuyumi rougir comme une pivoine et elle s'exclama:

« Maman ! On ne sort pas ensemble !»

Elle regarda makoto avec insistance, et elle lui dit :

« Tien tu t'es laisser pousser les cheveu ! Sa te va bien. »

« Oui, merci. Ah ! Et je voulais vous demander si je peu rester se soir, il y a plus de train pour que je rentre chez moi et… »

« OK. Mais appelle ton oncle quand même. » Soupira mahiru

Makoto la remercia et fuyumi lui fit signe de la suivre. Nagato lui sourit et lui dit de faire comme chez lui. Il se déchaussa et suivi fuyumi vers le salon. Ils s'assiérent et makoto pris son téléphone et appela son oncle, il s'apprêta a se faire engueuler.

« Oncle satoru il y a un petit problème, je peu pas rentrer je suis bloqué à Tokyo… » Dit makoto d'une voix tremblotante.

« Quoi ! Tu te fou de ma gueule là ! » Cria son oncle « Et tu compte dormir où petit con ? » ajouta-il avec colère

« C'est bon je dors chez fuyumi… » répondit makoto.

« OK, tu à de la chance qu'elle vive à Tokyo. Et qui vas emmener koharu à l'école ? Nous on a plus le temps de s'éparpiller, j'ai trois pages en couleur a faire pour le commencement du nouvelle arc et je n'ai toujours pas finis le chapitre, la deadline est dans deux jour je te rappelle ! » Expliqua le mangaka.

« C'est séraphime qui va l'emmener elle connaît le chemin après tout. »

« D'ailleurs elle nous l'à déposer il y a dix minute, elle à manger, elle est laver et là, séraphime est en train de la border. »

« C'est cool de sa part de faire ça et j'appellerai chez… »

« Tien la voila ! Je te la passe ! »Le coupa son oncle.

« Séraphime à l'appareille. »

« Yo, désolé de te demander ça mais tu peu t'occuper de koharu demain matin s'il te plaît ? » Supplia le jeune homme.

« Hum… d'accord, après tout j'ai rien à faire alors je vais t'aider. Mais tu devras me rendre un service quand j'en aurais besoin. » Ordonna-elle d'une voie autoritaire.

« Oui, j'accepte. Le matin quand elle se lève elle aime bien avoir un câlin. » Commença le papa poule

« OK »

« Ah, elle bois du chocolat chaud et elle mange des gâteau, tu les trouvera dans le placard à coté du frigo. » Continua-il.

« OK, je ferait bien attention à ta petite. » Dit la jeune femme.

« Et tu pourra demander à aikawa de dire au prof que je serait en retard. Merci sera, tu fera un bisou a koharu pour moi. »Demanda makoto.

« c'est pour koharu que je fait ça, pas pour toi. Souvient toi de ça. »

Elle raccrocha et makoto ce sentait soulager. Grâce à séraphime il pouvait dormir tranquille. Il ce retourna et vis fuyumi qui lui lançait un regard noir. Elle lui demanda qui était séraphime makoto lui expliquât que c'était la sœur d'Aikawa et qu'il lui fessait encore plus confiance pour garder koharu qu'ayamu. Elle lui demanda si il y avait quelque chose entre eux (fessait elle ce que l'on appelle communément une crise de jalousie ?) et il lui dit pour la rassurer qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Elle avait un regard méfiant et avait l'aire de bouder mais elle se remit vite à parler de ses aventures palpitantes, de ces amis…

Le temps passé vite. Fuyumi et makoto discuter vraiment de tout. Fuyumi alla chercher des sushi et sortie du cola du frigo. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de manger il allèrent dans la chambre de fuyumi pour laisser tranquille ces parent qui après une journée de travaille avait sans doute envie d'être au calme. Cela fessait longtemps que makoto n'avait pas entendu fuyumi rire ainsi. Il trouvait que son sourire avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Les parents de fuyumi proposèrent a makoto de prendre une douche. Il accepta et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Mr Shiroyama donna à makoto un pantalon de pyjama et il lui dit qu'il allait lui passait un t-shirt plus tard. Il rentra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et pris sa douche.

Il se disait que les Shiroyama était comme une partie de ça famille, après la mort de ces parents il venait souvent chez eux avec koharu quand elle était bébé, ce qui avait considérablement rapprocher les deux amis. Il laisser la petite à Mahiru pendant la journée car son oncle ne pouvait s'en occuper avec sa sérialisation, ce qui était compréhensible vue le rythme auquelle il devait travailler. Mahiru lui avait dit une fois que le fait de s'occuper de koharu lui donnait l'impression d'être grand-mère avant l'heure, cette remarque avait fait rougir fuyumi, Cette réaction,makoto ne la comprenait pas, après tout elle n'était pas la mère de koharu et n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné.

Il sortie de la douche et s'essuya avec la serviette que fuyumi lui avait préparer et mis le bas de pyjamas, il était torse nu et chercher un t-shirt puis il se rappela que nagato devait lui en passer un. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain, c'était fuyumi :

« Je peu rentrée ? »Demanda-elle, la voix étouffer par la porte.

« ouais vas-y. » lui répondit-il.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, un t-shirt gris à la main. Elle regarda makoto, d'un air triste. Elle s'approcha et tout en touchant les cicatrices sur le torse du jeune homme elle soupira :

« Ça te fait encore mal ? »

Makoto lui pris la main et la rassura :

« Non c'est finit, je n'ai plus mal... »

« Me diras-tu un jours ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là ? »

« Non, je ne veux... Je ne peu pas te le dire... »

« Comment veut tu me faire confiance si tu ne me dit rien ! »s'exclama la jeune femme au bord des larme

Makoto la serra dans ces bras et lui dit, d'une voix douce et calme :

« Je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Sinon je ne serait pas ici avec toi et je ne te serrerais pas dans mes bras comme je le fais maintenant »

il restèrent ainsi quelque minute, sans un mot. Il sentait son souffle contre son torse, cela lui paraissait étonnamment apaisant. Il avait l'impression de tenir quelque chose de délicat et doux dans ces bras. il sentait le parfum de ces cheveu, c'était une odeur agréable. Il ce sentait étrangement bien avec elle et cela le rassurait. Après avoir lâché fuyumi, makoto pris le t-shirt, l'enfila et sortie de la salle de bain laissant la place a fuyumi.

Il ce dirigea vers le salon ou les parent de fuyumi, affalait dans le canapé, regardaient la télévision. Ils avaient l'air de l'attendre. Makoto s'asseye sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce et le père de fuyumi lui dit :

« Makoto, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé "ce soir là" mais ça inquiète notre fille. Tu devrait lui en parler ! »

« Non je ne peu pas... » soupira makoto désemparer.

« Tu sais très bien que tu pourra toujours lui faire confiance »

« Tu ne l'a pas encore remarqué ? »reprit mahiru sur un ton glacial.

« remarquer quoi ? » Demanda makoto perplexe.

« Crétin, tu est encore moins doué dans ce domaine que ton oncle... »soupira-elle.

« Oh ! l'émission reprend ! »S'exclama nagato mettant fin à la conversation.

Makoto savait qu'il ne tirerait rien d'eux. Mais il ce demanda de quelle domaine parler mahiru et pourquoi disaient-ils que fuyumi était inquiète pour lui. Ça n'avait aucun sens, fuyumi savait pertinemment que makoto savait ce défendre. Il décida alors d'aller dans la chambre de fuyumi. Une fois arrivait il vit qu'elle avait préparer un futon. Elle avait posait le portable de makoto sur l'oreiller, il le prit et regarda ces mail : un message d'aikawa lui disant qu'il ferait passer le mot aux seinsei et qu'il devrait sûrement faire un mot d'excuse. Et l'autre, de yukio et mitsuki attira vraiment son attention :

« Bien joué (*-◊-)

tonight is your night \(^o^)/

tu va devenir un homme(*^o^)b

*b((((≥o≤))))q"

Shake Shake »

ce message fit rire makoto, ces deux couillon n'en louper pas une. Il décida de leur répondre :

« bande de con

vous avez rien d'autre à foutre

(óдò)=З»

quelque second plus tard il reçu un autre mail :

« Non *b((((≥o≤))))q"

good night man»\(^o^)/ »

et il leur renvoya :

« vous aussi les mec(*^o^)b »

Ces quelque message lui avait fait réaliser qu'il était loin de chez lui. Il s'allongea sur le futon et patienta jusqu'à ce que fuyumi revienne.

Quand la jeune femme rentra dans la pièce makoto la contempla : elle était vêtu d'une nuisette en soie blanche qui laissait paraître ces courbe, de manière très suggestive, qui pour le coup était sublime, sa magnifique poitrine (bien qu'un peu moins fourni que celle de séraphime) et ces belle fesses laisser vagabonder l'imagination du jeune homme qui s'empressa de se mettre sur le ventre pour cacher une érection naissante. C'était la première fois qu'il penser a fuyumi de cette manière et ça le surprenait. Il eu de la chance d'avoir eu le réflexe de se mettre sur le ventre, ça a sans doute évité quelque impondérable. Elle lui demanda pourquoi avait il eu cette réaction et il lui dit qu'il en avait marre d'être sur le dos. Elle se doutait sans doute de quelque chose, mais n'avait elle pas remarquer que sa nuisette était si érotique ou le fessait elle exprès ? Elle ce pencha pour mieux le regarder et makoto ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son décolleter ce qui le fit rougir. Fuyumi le remarqua, elle rougis comme une pivoine, se leva et alla se cacher a toute vitesse dans son lit puis elle dit à makoto tout en ce cachant :

« makoto tu es un pervers... »

« non c'est juste que... je...» bredouilla le jeune homme gêné.

Fuyumi ce mit dos à makoto, il y eu un long silence, makoto cru à un moment que fuyumi dormait. Mais ce silence fut vite interrompue par la jeune qui demanda à makoto en balbutient :

« Makoto, est-ce que tu me trouve belle ? »

Makoto ne savait pas quoi répondre, bien sur qu'il l'a trouvé belle, magnifique même. Mais si il disait ce qu'il pensait vraiment que ce passerait-il ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Il devait lui répondre et vite, il réfléchissait mais ces parole furent plus rapide que ces mot, il lui répondit avec un ton monocorde:

«Fuyumi, tu est l'une des plus belle femme que j'ai pu rencontrer, alors évidement que je te trouve belle, sublime même. Et puis pour moi tu es très importante.»

le silence reprit. Makoto avait envie de ce donnée des baffe. Ce qu'il éprouver avait dépasser ça raison. Le sentiment qu'il avait éprouver lors de ça déclaration était le même qu'il avait éprouver pour séraphime quelque mois plutôt. Quelle-était ce sentiment que makoto ne connaissait pas ? Cela le tracassait, ça tourner même a l'obsession. Il voulait savoir ce que signifiait ce qu'il ressentait.

Fuyumi ne disait plus un mot, la déclaration de makoto avait sans doute dû la déranger elle tournait le dos à makoto et n'avait pas l'air de bouger. Makoto décida de dormir en attendant le matin car la nuit porte conseil. Il sombra vite dans un sommeille profond et il rêva.

Makoto ouvrit les yeux. Le paysage qu'il voyait était ahurissant :

il voyait seulement le ciel. Un ciel qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il marchait dans le vide et il avait peur qu'aux moindre pas il tombe dans le vide infini. Il était pour la première fois de ça vit effrayer. Une vois encore plus effrayante ce fit entendre, une voix grave et caverneuse qui faisait écho ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle venait d'ailleurs. Makoto se retourna et vit une grande ombre, elle avait la forme d'un loup, ces yeux ressemblait à deux rond rouge. Cette ombre le regarder et lui disait :

« Bienvenu, enfant de la lune. Il est temps pour toi de passer l'épreuve qui déterminera si oui où non tu est capable de devenir mon apprenti. Prend garde, enfant de la lune, c'est une épreuve mortelle, si tu échoue tu ne te réveillera plus jamais... »

« Attend ! Qui est tu ? » cria makoto a l'ombre

« Je serait toi je regarderai plutôt ce qu'il ce passe au dessus de moi. »lui répondit l'ombre en disparaissant.

Makoto leva les yeux. Il vit et comprit qu'il marcher la tête à l'envers dans le ciel et qu'au dessus de lui c'était la ville, Tokyo plus précisément car il avait vu la tour de Tokyo au dessus de sa tête.

Soudain un sorte de grand troue noir s'ouvrit au dessus de la tête de makoto, il sentait que cela signifiait rien de bon pour lui et il décida de commencé à courir. Il avait raison, quelque seconde après une araignée géante, noire avec un tête de mort jaune sur le dos, sorti du troue noire et ce posa sur le ciel. Elle regarder makoto de ces huit yeux globuleux et commença à charger. Makoto essaya d'esquivé vers la gauche mais il pris un coup de patte dans ça tentative et plana sur quelques mètres. Il ce releva, ce n'est pas un vulgaire coup de patte qui allait le tué mais ce n'était pas un rêve, la douleur était réel. Makoto fonça droit sur l'araignée qui ce retournai et il lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'un de ces yeux et il fit quelque bon en arrière, il avait la main couverte d'un liquide verdâtre ( sûrement le sang de l'araignée) . L'araignée poussa un cri de douleur et dans sa colère elle cracha des épines de toile, makoto les esquiva mais malgré ces effort il s'en prit une dans l'épaule droite ce qui le projeta au sol. Il se tordit de douleurs mais il se releva. L'araignée avait entamé une nouvelle charge. Makoto arrêta la bête avec ces deux mains, non sans difficulté, mais celle ci lui arracha le bras gauche à l'aide de ces mandibule. Le sang gicla de son bras sectionner. Makoto posa un genou au sol en se tenant le moignon de son bras gauche et il hurla de douleur.

Était-ce la fin ? Avait-il traversé tant d'épreuve pour finir ainsi, dans son rêve ? Il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait encore tant de chose à vivre. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner koharu, son oncle, yukio, mitsuki, nanaho, orito, ayumu, séraphime et fuyumi comme ça. Il sentit alors une chaleur qui lui semblait familière l'entouré. La douleur c'était dissiper et il remarqua que ces blessure avait disparu et que son bras était réapparu. Il sentait une puissance énorme affluer en lui.

Il bondit sur l'araignée à une vitesse et une hauteur ahurissante que même sa force de l'adrénaline ne pouvait lui procurer. Il entama une décente en piqué sur la tête de l'araignée que se prit encaissa le coup en pleine face, ce qui la mit sur le dos. Makoto en profita pour lui arracher trois de ces pattes velus gauche pour la déstabilisée puis il empoigna la dernière pour tenter de soulever l'araignée ce qu'il réussi après un gros effort. Il l'envoya en l'air et quand elle redescendit il lui asséna un coup avec toute la puissance dont il disposé ce qui fit explosée l'araignée. Mais l'araignée avait craché des épines de toile et makoto s'en reçut une dans l'épaule gauche dans le poumon droit, dans le pied droit, la jambe et le genou gauche ce qui le plaqua au sol.

Makoto était cloué au sol, il se vidait de son sang, il se sentait partir, c'était la fin... Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vis l'ombre loup, qui venait de réapparaître, le regarder et il lui souffla :

« Vas enfant de la lune, que ton esprit retourne dans le monde auquel tu appartiens, tu à réussis le test nous nous révérons... »

Makoto ferma les yeux puis il les rouvrit. Il était tout en sueurs et avait le souffle court, est ce que ce qu'il venait de ce passer était un rêve ou la réaliter, il 'en savait rien. Le temps qu'il réalise il sentait son corps revenir à la normal. Il sentait que quelqu'un le tenait dans ces bras. Il tourna son regard et il voyait fuyumi qui le regardait et elle lui susurrer :

« Calme toi, makoto, calme toi je suis la. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Il leva le regard et vit les parent de fuyumi dans l'encadrement de la porte, Mr Shiroyama s'exclama :

« Putain tu nous à fait peur, qu'est ce qui t'est arriver pour que tu hurle comme ça ! »

« Papa ! Laisse le, il nous donnera des explication demain matin, laissons le dormir. De toute façon je dors à coté lui jusqu'à demain matin. » rétorqua la jeune femme à son père qui s'en alla par la suite.

Une fois les parent de fuyumi partie makoto demanda à la jeune femme qui le serré encore dans ces bras :

« ça fait combien de temps que je hurle dans mon sommeille ? »

« En fait tu as crié seulement avant de te réveiller. Tu n'a dormis que un quart d'heure, il n'est même pas minuit passer. » lui répondit la jeune femme en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Désolé, je te cause vraiment beaucoup de soucie... » soupira makoto dépité.

« Non makoto, ce n'est pas de ta faute, les soucies c'est le lot quotidien des jolies fille. J'en est beaucoup depuis que je me laisse pousser les cheveux je trouve. » dit elle en baillant.

« Peut être que les fille aux long cheveux son plus séduisante. » Dit makoto sérieusement

Il regarda fuyumi qui venait de s'endormir en le tenant. Il se disait que finalement c'était peu être mieux qu'elle n'est pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire car la connaissent elle aurait mal interpréter ces paroles. Lui aussi fut gagné par le sommeille, il n'osait pas réveiller fuyumi et il ne bougea donc pas. Il s'endormit avec la jeune femme à ces côté. Il se sentait bien à coté d'elle, se sentiment ce rapprocher de celui qu'il avait éprouver le soir de ça rencontre avec séraphime. Il se demandait quelle-était donc ce sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ce soir la il ne se douter pas que sa vie sentimental aller être bousculer, mais au plus profond de lui, son rêve aussi étrange soit-il avait éveillé en lui la sensation que les engrenage du destin c'était mis en route et il ne savait pas ce que le futur lui réservé.


End file.
